


You Don't Hate Me

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds out that Cas is ticklish and decides to tell Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Hate Me

"Guys!" Charlie came running into the room with a huge grin on her face, "Guess what I just found out!"

Dean looked up at her from the couch where he’d been stretched out; Sam perked up too from the recliner, “What?” They asked in unison.

Her grin widened, “Cas is really-“

"Charlie! Don’t!" A voice cut her off, Cas had come running up and practically tackled the ginger, sending them both to the floor as he clamped a hand over her mouth from behind. His face was red and he seemed to be struggling to regulate his breathing. "Charlie- please.." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean and Sam were definitely interested now.

"Cammph- lemmm g-mph!" Charlie let out a muffled growl, then she twisted out of his grab with a victorious smirk.

"Cas here is ticklish." She blurted out before her nervous friend could stop her.

Castiel’s eyes widened as he flushed red again, eyes moving from her to the brothers who both wore a look of surprise.

Dean was the first one to turn his stupor into a practically sadistic grin, one that made Cas’ stomach drop, “Oh, is he?”

 

“Dean..” Cas stared up at the taller man nervously, watching for any sudden movement or sign of attack.

"Dude, you’re so screwed." Sam snickered from his spot, he hadn’t moved much.

Cas gulped, jerking to his feet and scrambling to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don’t!" Dean laughed, jumping up and bolting after him.

Charlie pushed herself up off of the ground and considered chasing after the two of them, but then decided not to try to get in Dean’s path, she figured he’d have that “merciless-older-brother” demeanor when it came to situations like this.

Sam watched her walk over and plop down on the couch, “Good call.” He said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, and maybe this will get them to finally admit their huge crushes on each other." Charlie laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes with a nod, “If they don’t I might go insane.”

Charlie snorted in agreement as Sam turned the volume back up on the TV.

..

Cas bolted through the hallway, Dean hot on his trail. Every step that the Winchester took seemed to close the distance a little more. Cas ventured a glance behind him as he passed the kitchen table.

Dean was grinning; he called after Cas to stop running and to slow down. The shorter man had no plan of doing so, but as he rounded another corner, his foot caught on the carpet and with a surprised shriek he went down.

Dean was on him in less than a breath. His eyes were wide with concern, “You okay Cas?”

"I’m fine just please don’t- NO- Dehehean!" Cas sputtered when the dirty blonde’s hands raced to his sides, pinching and squeezing and spidering rapidly. Cas twisted and squirmed on his stomach, but with Dean using his body to keep him pinned, there was little hope of escape.

Cas kicked his legs out helplessly and shook his head, arms reaching back frantically to try to catch and stop Dean’s tickling fingers.

"Plehehease- don’t tickle mehehe!" Cas tried not to giggle, but it was hopeless.

"Too late for that!" Dean snorted sarcastically, "I’m already tickling you."

"Well- stop!" Cas bit his lip, trying with all of his willpower to keep from outright bursting into laughter.

"How come you never told me you were ticklish, hmm?" Dean

"You never- ahahasked!" Cas retorted, failing horribly at his attempt to keep his voice steady. He rocked side to side, trying to get some leverage and maybe flip over, but coordination was not his strong suit in a situation like this. Dean slipped a hand underneath Cas; he spidered and wiggled his fingers all over Castiel’s stomach and Cas full on shrieked. "DEAN STOP! Nohohohoho- nahahahot there haha come ohohohon!"

"Aw is someone’s tummy ticklish?" Dean teased in a patronizing voice.

"I hahahahate you- aHHH HAHA-DONT! hahahHAHA DEHEHEAN!" Cas could do nothing to subdue the feeling. One of Dean’s hands was trapped beneath him, going to town on his defenseless stomach and making sure to drive him insane, and the other hand was poking and prodding at his sides and ribs, trying to find the spots that made him jump or squeal a little louder.

"You do not." Dean huffed, then moved his free hand up to tickle the back of Castiel’s neck. Cas scrunched up and giggled helplessly, and it was probably one of the cutest things Dean had ever seen, not that he would admit to that.

"I d-don’t what? Hahah- ohmygod Dehehehehehean stop!" Cas giggled and aimlessly batted his hands backwards.

"You don’t hate me." Dean elaborated, he tried to make it sound like he was just kidding around, but there was a wavering hint of disappointment in his voice. Dean’s fingers even started to slow down their attack.

"What? I d-hahahaHAHAH Dehehehean just-" Cas couldn’t think straight, his mind was lost to the tickling, "HAHAHAHAHAHOLD ON haha plehehease I need to breheheheHEHEATHE!"

Amidst his struggling Cas somehow managed to roll over onto his back, gasping in a ragged breath as his eyes met Dean’s. He grabbed both of Dean’s wrists and tried to push them away, though much of his strength had been drained.

Dean finally gave up on tickling the poor kid and let him have a short break to catch his breath.

"You’re right." Cas eventually said through deep breaths. When Dean’s face showed a wave of confusion at first, Cas continued, "I don’t hate you."

Dean smiled a little at that, “Well, good.”

"But I think I would like you a little more if you weren’t holding me down." Cas glanced between Dean’s face and where the larger man was straddling him.

"Heh. You sure about that?" Dean’s brow raised suspiciously. He glanced down.

And that’s when Cas realized he was hard as a rock. Fuck.

"I.." Castiel’s face went completely red. He couldn’t think of a word to say.

Dean let out a short laugh, “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

"I’m cute?" Cas raised his brows.

"Shut up." Dean blushed. He slowly leaned down ‘til his face was a few centimeters from Cas’, "But yes, you’re kind of adorable."

Cas smiled, then bravely let himself lean up and meet Dean’s lips. Dean’s eyes widened but then flickered close as they kissed.

"Do you have a crush on me Dean Winchester?" Cas raised his eyebrow when they pulled apart.

Dean’s face was still pink from the kiss. “Shut up, Cas.” He laughed and leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
